poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sometimes You Make A Friend/Friendship Through The Ages/Let It Go
Sometimes You Make A Friend/Friendship Through The Ages/Let It Go is a mixture of the songs Sometimes You Make a Friend, Friendship Through the Ages and Let It Go. Lyrics :Thomas ::Sometimes you make a friend ::The kind of friend who stays ::Sometimes you make a friend ::And you're the one who goes away ::Sometimes you're the one ::Who acts a bit unkind ::You didn't think and you did something ::You can't forget and can't rewind :Sparkle ::Nothing stays the same for long :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Shimmer ::But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone :Thomas ::And I don't know what to do :Fluttershy ::Time will always get away :Thomas ::With you so far away :Pie ::As it leaves behind another day :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Rarity ::Things may come :Thomas ::And as soon as I see you :Applejack ::An' things may go :Thomas ::That's exactly what I'm going to say :Dash ::Some go fast :Thomas ::I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend :Blush ::And some go slow :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry ::My friend :Elsa ::The snow glows white on the mountain tonight :Thomas ::Sometimes you make a friend :Glimmer ::Few things last, that's all I know :Thomas ::The kind of friend you need :Fluttershy ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Thomas ::You try to make them happy :Sparkle ::Things may come :Elsa ::Not a footprint to be seen. :Thomas ::But... you don't always succeed :Rarity ::and things may go :Thomas ::Sometimes, you're the one :Elsa ::A kingdom of isolation :Thomas ::Who does something that's not okay ::Fluttershy ::Some go fast and some go slow :Thomas ::Sometimes you hurt a friend ::Rarity ::Few things last, that's all I know :Thomas ::And you don't know what to do or say :Elsa ::And it looks like I'm the queen :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :and Fluttershy ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Thomas ::So I'll hold onto hope :Dash ::Been around for a long time :Thomas ::I'll hold on tight :Elsa ::The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside :Thomas ::For a chance to make things right :Dash ::Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime :Thomas ::I'm looking for you :Elsa ::Couldn't keep it in :Thomas ::I'll come through :Dash ::Maybe it'll change further down the line :Elsa ::Heaven knows I tried :Thomas ::If it takes me all my life :Dash ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Elsa ::Don't let them in :Thomas ::And I don't know what to do :Montage ::Every single style has something :Thomas ::With you so far away :Glimmer ::Different it can say :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry ::Elsa ::Don't let them see :Applejack ::There's nothing wrong with being unique :Thomas ::And as soon as I see you :Applejack ::And special in your own way :Thomas ::That's exactly what I'm going to say :Elsa ::Be the good girl you always have to be :Thomas ::I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend :Daisy ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry ::My Friend :Bush ::Get your fifteen minuets of fame :Thomas ::Sometimes you make a friend ::Everywhere you go ::Elsa ::Conceal, don't feel :Thomas ::Sometimes you make a friend :Shimmer ::That won't last forever :Thomas ::But when their feelings are hurt ::They become your foe :Elsa ::Don't let them know :Pie ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Thomas ::Sometimes, you're the one :Elsa ::Well now they know :Thomas ::Who hates the things that your friend does :Rainbooms and reformed EG characters ::Things may come and things may go :Elsa ::Let it go, let it go :Thomas ::Sometimes you forget something ::And can't remember what it was :Rainbooms ::Some go fast and some go slow :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Elsa ::Can't hold it back any more :Thomas ::And I don't know what to do :Bush and Juniper Montage ::Few things last, that's all I know :Thomas ::With you so far away :Elsa ::Let it go, let it go :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Shimmer ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Thomas ::And as soon as I see you :Elsa ::Turn away and slam the door :Thomas ::That's exactly what I'm going to say :Sci-Twi ::Things may come :Thomas ::I'm sorry :Elsa ::I don't care what they're going to say :Thomas ::I hope you're still my friend :Rarity ::And things may go :Thomas ::I'm sorry :Elsa ::Let the storm rage on :Thomas ::So sorry :Dash ::Some go fast :Thomas ::I don't want our friendship ::To end :Fluttershy ::And some go slow :Thomas ::So I'll hold onto hope :Elsa ::It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small :Thomas ::I'll hold on tight :Pie ::Few things last, that's all I know :Thomas ::For a chance to make things right :Elsa ::And the fears that once control me :Thomas ::I'll keep looking for you :Sparkle ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Thomas ::I'll come through :Elsa :Can't get to me at all. :Thomas ::Even if it does take me all my life :Rarity ::Ah-oh :Thomas ::I'm sorry, so sorry :Elsa ::It's time to see what I can do :Thomas ::And I don't know what to do :Rainbooms and reformed EG characters ::Carries on :Elsa ::To test the limits and break through :Thomas ::With you so far away ::Elsa ::No right, no wrong Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99